Witch of Blackbird Pond: continued
by fanpire03
Summary: What happens to Nat and Kit after the book? Apparently lots of things. Please review!


**Chapter 22 **

Kit and Nat strode arm-in-arm into Uncle Matthew's house.

"Uncle Matthew!" Kit called. They waited several minutes, with Uncle Matthew never showing up.

"I do hope he is still here," Kit sighed.

"I want to get to Barbados as soon as possible," said Nat.

"Why?"

"So we can start out our new life together."

"What is it Kit?" Uncle Matthew questioned while he strode into the kitchen.

"Sir," Nat started, "my name is Captain Nat Eaton, and I've had my eyes on your niece, Kit, for quite some time. I am asking your permission for her hand in marriage."

Uncle Matthew pondered for a moment.

"Aren't you that sailor boy that put unholy jack-o-lanterns in William Ashby's windows, and came to Kit's trial?"

"Yes," Nat replied.

"I do not approve of your attitude towards William, but you did save Kit. Well, Kit do you love him?"

Kit looked into Nat's eyes, "Yes, I think I do."

"Well, then I sanction the wedding. Just no more stunts like that."

"Oh, thank you Uncle Matthew!" Kit yelled and gave Uncle Matthew a huge hug.

Nat grabbed Kit's hand and yanked her out the door.

"We have to tell Hannah about our joyous news," Nat said. Nat stopped running when they got to the docks, and boarded his brigantine, _The Witch_.

**Chapter 23**

"When will the ship arrive?" questioned Kit.

"Well in this weather, we will probably be in Saybrook in two hours."

"I thought it took five days."

"There was no wind that day. Now, let's sail!" The ship moved fast on the windy day, and arrived in Saybrook in two hours.

"Where does Hannah live?" asked Kit.

"At my grandmother's. Just down this path. Let's go." Nat again grabbed Kit, and took off to see Hannah. In a minute, they were there. The house was small, and was made of gray weathered boards. In an attempt to spruce up the house, Nat's grandmother planted an assortment of flowers all around the house. Kit and Nat walked in. There was a small fire place in the corner, with Hannah's cat sleeping in front of it. A ladder lead up to a small area, but there was only storage. Two cots were rolled up in the corner, and Kit smelled muffins.

"Hannah!" Nat called. Hannah appeared with an apron and a large wooden spoon in her hand.

"Now, what are you two doing here?" Hannah questioned.

"We have some wonderful news," Kit started, "Nat and I are engaged!"

"Oh, how wonderful! This is great news for the both of you," Hannah cried, hugging them both.

"Now, sit down and have some fresh muffins and cider."

"Thank you," said Nat. They sit down at a small, round, wooden table set in the middle of the room. There was a bouquet of flowers from the garden in a chipped, china vase. Kit took a hot, steaming muffin from a basket.

"Mm," Kit thought, "blueberry."

"Now, when are you two having the wedding?" Hannah asked

"As soon as possible," replied Nat, "I want to go to Barbados soon."

"Well, I want to give you an early wedding present." Hannah got up from the table, and walked over to a shelf. Hannah came back with a wooden box in her hand.

"Here Kit," Hannah said while holding out the box to Kit, "here is my present to thee." Kit took the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a comb inlaid with tiny, white pearls.

Kit gasped, "Oh Hannah, it's beautiful. I can't except this." Kit put the comb back in the box, and felt Hannah's wrinkly hand over her.

"Child, I wore it on my wedding day, and I have no further use for it. You are like a grandchild to me, and I would be honored for you to have it." Kit started crying and hugged Hannah.

"Thank you Hannah."

"Well, we better go, so we can start planning," Nat interrupted.

"Yes, thee must go. You wouldn't want cold feet," Hannah joked. Kit and Nat got up, and gave Hannah one last goodbye before going back on _The Witch. _

Nat walked Kit home, and Aunt Rachel came and hugged her.

"Oh, Kit you are getting married," Aunt Rachel said.

"Yes, isn't it great!"

"Do you have a dowry yet, or will you need to make one?" asked Aunt Rachel.

"I brought mine from Barbados. My grandfather said I should have one."

"What does it look like?"

"Oh, silk bed sheets, lace pillow covers, linen napkins, feather blankets, crocheted curtains, and some silver pots and pans," Kit replied.

"Well," Aunt Rachel stuttered, "that is quite a dowry."

"Grandfather wanted me to have the best."

"That only leaves the food, the cleaning, the decorations, and the dress."

"Well, I can help set up, and I have a cream dress that we can alter."

"Then, let's get started!"

**Chapter 24**

The day of the wedding was drawing near, and Kit walked to Goodwife Mason's house. Goodwife Mason had a fine collection of fabric, lace, thread, feathers, and buttons stocked in her house. She always bought something when the trading ships came to Wethersfield.

Kit was almost at the porch, when she heard Goodwife Cuff's shrill, malicious voice talking.

"I cannot believe that Matthew Wood is having that girl marry a heathen, sailor boy," Goodwife Cruff exclaimed.

"He must be daft. It is blasphemy I tell you," Goodwife Billings added. Goodwife Billings was Goodwife Cuff's good friend, and also was fined for slanders.

"I can't believe that even though those two could be put in the stocks they still gossip," Kit whispered to herself.

"Get out of my yard!" Goodwife Mason yelled, "I will have no slanders on my property!" The Goodwives quickly scattered away. Kit went up to the porch.

"Hello Goodwife Mason. I am making a wedding dress, and I am in need of some lace and thread." Kit said.

"Come on in and look at my wears. I am terribly sorry if you had to hear my yelling. Those two are just vicious ."

"I understand perfectly." Kit got five yards of hand croqueted lace and a spool of cream thread, and went back home.

A couple of days later, the dress was done. It was floor length, with a full skirt. Tiny pearls were sewed onto the sleeves and collar to match the comb. There was a satin ribbon tied around the waist, and a low bodice.

"Oh, it is beautiful," exclaimed Aunt Rachel.

"I can't believe I am going to wear it tomorrow," Kit said.

"Well, take it off, put it away, and help me with the rest of the wedding."

**Chapter 25**

The house was spotless, with a fire roaring. The table had the best linen on it, plates of food were settled on top. There was duck, fish, cake, pie, corn, cornbread, bread, and many other dishes. Kit was in her room getting ready to marry Nat.

"Kit," Aunt Rachel knocked on the door, "the guests are arriving, and it is almost time."

"Thank you so much for everything you and Uncle Matthew have done for me."

"It is what you do for family, Kit." Aunt Rachel hugged Kit, and went back downstairs. The music started, and Kit followed. At the alter, Nat stood there smiling in his best shirt and breeches. Nat took her hand, and Reverend Gershom read them their vows.

"I do," said Nat.

"I do," repeated Kit. Nat gave her a light peck on the lips, and the room was in an uproar. Nat took Kit's hand and ran toward _The Witch_.

"We are leaving already?" asked Kit.

"I want to go home," said Nat. Nat lifted up Kit and carried her bridal style while his crew cheered. He put her on the deck, and kissed her.

"Well Kit, you are now Mrs. Eaton," joked Nat.

"I'll have to get used to that,"

"You better, because I'll have you forever." _The Witch _gave a lurch, and started for Barbados. Sailing into the sunset.


End file.
